We Meet Again
by CullenGirle1918
Summary: What happens when Maria returns with a army to kill the Cullens?  What if one of them is Jasper's sister?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters!

Stephine Myers owns all!

Maria POV.

I looked at my small army.

"Pathetic!" I yelled at my new leader, a man of about 22 when I changed him about 6 months ago, he was a compete idiot. I hated him and wished him dead, I keep telling myself, 'soon', he feed to much, was inappropriate and he fought like a chicken.

I glanced to his side. A small petite girl stood there, Marylin, she couldn't remember her human life so trained from the beginning. She had no right wrong or good bad so she did what I said, she would kill the newborns with out any empathy or sympathy. I found her stumbling around the desert not knowing how long she had been like this. I found her in 1890, she needed help badly. Ever since then she has been my best friend is the word I'd use.

Her face was blank and reminded me of Jasper, that ungrateful man. But I guess I do want to know where he is.

Marylin POV

As Maria gracefully stormed out of the room I followed. She raised me as a vampire, I am devoted to her for keeping me so long, I owe her everything.

I consider her family, I know she does to. Kind of like a favorite aunt who is more close than a mother. She's a life saver in a way.

Maria sat down on a couch in her room, I followed her.

"What will we do, I only have 6 newborns and 2 trainers, one is unable to stop the newborns fights!" Maria vented, her eyes glowing red, slowly turning black.

It's okay, we'll win. They probably don't have no training, and it's a surprise attack. And they are weak from there diet," I said trying to seem excited and like this was going to be the easiest fight ever."It'll be a piece of cake!" I said with as much courage as I could muster..

"I hope" Maria said as she turned to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, sadly. If I did a lot would be changed... (Pause for evil laughter)

A/N:Please review, PLEASE! All comments will be taken in to factorization.

Please correct me on any mistakes.

2 weeks later

The fight was raging and all I could do was watch from the bushes, hiding like a coward..

Maria almost had them, she had one named Maria by the neck, but then there was a blur, and then, Maria was gone. Her head was off her body, and her arms were gone and they were still riping her up and tossing her in to the fire.

I fell to my knees not wanting to see anymore as the burned her. I could hear laughter, but I knew it was bot them, it was my mind. There was no one left, I guess they didn't notice my sent as it was mixed in with everyone else's. The tossed all the bodies in the fire, like wood, worthless, lifeless, soulless wood. I closed my eyes and tried to control myself. I wanted to kill them all, I needed to leave or I might and kill myself trying to kill one of them.

I staggered to my feet and with a final look to the fire I ran South. Not really sure where I was going, all I wanted to do was to get out of there.

I stopped when the smell of the smoke was not so strong. I sank down to the ground and rested my back against a tree, and slumped over to rest my head in my knees. I let out a small tearless sob. I hugged my head and shook it mouthing "No. No, no she's still alive"

It was to late when I smelled a sweet sent, one that only vampires had. I smelt the smoke on the clothes and I knew they had come to finish the job.

I leaped up in to a protective crouch. When I saw them walk in to the clearing I was absolutely trembling. I surprised myself when I growled, a low angry aggressive growl.

The oldest man, probably the leader of the coven spoke to me in a calm and polite voice. But I was to angry, or scared to understand. I was nearly blind with rage, these people killed my best friend, my mentor.

I bent down farther and let out a horrible bone chilling growl. I wanted to burn them all, and laugh.

I was about to charge when I was pulled back by 2 strong arms. As quick as lightning I felt 1 arm around my neck and the other placed firmly on my head, ready to twist. I prepared myself for death . I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer. Suddenly I heard a voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"STOP! Wait, Emmett! Let her go." A male voice yelled. One that sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the man who just saved my life, he looked soooo familiar. But I have seen many men in my life and most probably he looked a lot like some newborn I killed and now my conscious was trying to get me to feel bad. Stupid thing.

I suddenly felt very calm, to clam and really fake. I tried to fight it off but it seemed over powering, I wanted to struggle but, I knew better and I could hardly move at all.

"Let go of me." I said sounding calm and scary at the same time. But the big ogre that was holding me didn't move a inch.

"Who are you?" The man asked. I tried to look away but the ogre holding me was holding me to tight to even do that so I just looked away.

The man who saved my life was also looking quite confused. Like he had the same problem I had.

"Answer me." he said sounding more aggressive. But I refused to give.

"NO ONE!"I yelled struggling. I knew I just made possibly the worst decision. I yelled showing fear and a attempt to seem bigger.

"What, is your name." He said taking a pause in between each word, obviously mad, and me bing me knew I should give. But Maria would not want that.

"I'll tell you if you release me." I lied. I'd run first chance I get.

The big one glanced at a younger one, with bronzeish hair, he shook his head. I briefly wondered if he was the leader. But the older one who was standing in front of the group made more sense.

"No, you'll run. Now tell who you are or I'll just kill you now." The man said. I felt such a urge to obey him.

"Fine. But please tell this hunk of lard to remove his arm from my head, it is not the best position to be stuck in." I said with a mean smile.

The older one nodded once. And Mr. Lard-face released my head, but put one hand on my shoulder to keep me from running away.

"I'm Marilyn Whitlock." I answered. Then everyone looked at me then him. Who just stood there frozen.

"Were you born in 1857. did you have a brother named Jasper, but he went missing when he went to war. He was never found." The man asked.

"I don't know. I was born in 1857, how do you know?"

"Were you born in Wellsville, Texas " He asked.

"Yes, who are you?" I insisted.

"I think I'm your brother, I'm Jasper Whitlock" He said. I briefly remembered him.

"I think, I think I kind of remember you. I don't know anything before I was turned, but you look so faimular. I kind of remember you, you went missing right. You were Confederate. And too young right. I remember watching you leave in the middle of the night. And promising you I would never tell, um.. uh I don't know. That is the first thing I have remembered since I was turned. " I kind of stammered out.

I stared to walked over, no one stopped me. I ran over and hugged the man, my brother, Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING! I wish I did but Stephine Meyer owns like everything!

A/N: Please Review! I want reviews. I FEED OF THEM! Give me ideas!

No Bella or Ressmee in this story. I don't know about the wolves right now. They may make a special appearance though.

Chapter 4

"Hello, welcome to the family." A older man said. I stared at him.

"Pardon?"I asked glaring. How could he ruin this moment. What did he mean 'family'?

"Oh, I need to explain something to you. Come," he motioned towards the forest. I nodded and followed him in to the dense forest. He sat down on a rock and patted on it beside him. I sat down.

"What is this about a family? What has happened?" I asked franticly, I was frightened. What is he had forgotten, me. I mean sure I have forgotten him, but not on purpose.

"Will after I was changed, went to Maria's army. The I left." I flinched at Maria's name.

"Why? Why did you leave her?" I asked.

"It wasn't me. I couldn't live with it. Killing so much, so often." he responded all I did was nod.

"I went with Charlotte and Peter. I left them after a few years. Then I met Alice. She took me here, and the rest is history. I kind of got accepted here, as a brother and as a husband, and a son." He sighed. "Your turn." he finished explaining.

"Okay. I don't really remember my human life. But when you told me about my life, I remembered a bit. But Maria, I don't know if it is your Maria, the one you killed today Maria found me." I started.

Jasper jumped up. That is my Maria! Why? My little sister. Why didn't you leave?" He nearly yelled at me. I stared to feel mad and I jumped up in defense.

" Why would I ant to? She is, was nice and kind! Why are you so offensive!" I yelled at him. Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness I sat down and stared at him.

"She, she. I don't know. I'm so sorry Marlyn, Mary. Remember how mad mom and dad... " Then he stopped. I didn't remember. "Go on I'm sorry". He finished.

"Any way she took me under her wing. I have been with her ever since. Now what. Do I leave and we both forget this ever happened. You go back to your happy family. And I go back south and go to what the only thing I have ever known, fighting? Or what? I can't see anything good coming out of this. By the way, your eyes are seriously messed, why don't you just drink more people?" I asked trying to lighten up a little. "Maria told me you guys are like emo and drink these people to feel pain or something."

"We don't drink people. Ever. Only animals. That is why my eyes are tinted."He explained.

My heart sank. I didn't have to drink people.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You never knew that did you. Come live with us. We would love to have you." He said.

I couldn't help it. I jumped up and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Come lets go meet them. I'm sure they are dieing to get to know you." He said. I stepped back and nodded.

I walked into the clearing and saw the other Vampires again. Jasper's family. I felt hatred to them for killing Maria, but thankfulness for taking care of Jasper. Suddenly a thought reached my mind. Powers. Mine is control of the elements, fire, ice, air and land. But what if they are more powerful then me. I have always been use to being the scarer one. Next to Maria.

"Marlyn, this is my family. My wife Alice." He pointed to a small and pixy like girl who smiled and walked up and hugged me. I just stood there staring at Jasper. She pulled away and smiled. Then her eyes glazed over and her smile brightened. Wired.

"Those are my adoptive parents, and the leaders of this family, Carslie and Esme." Jasper said as he nodded to of the oldest people her. They nodded at me. Then I noticed the older man as the one who likes to ruin happy moments.

"Welcome, you are welcome to join our family. I hope you do" He said changing his statement form earlier. I only nodded.

"That over there is Rosalie, and Emmett. They are married as me and Alice are and Charslie and Esme are." he explained. I glared at the big giant, Emmett. The one who almost killed me, I decided I don't like him. He smiled at me, she glared. He open his huge mouth, probably to apologize or something but I interrupted.

"And who is he?" I asked pointed to the one who had been staring at me, a lot more than I would have liked.

"Edward" Jasper finished.

"I would like to know if any of you have powers. Please." I asked.

"Alice can see the future, which I will explain later. And I can read and change emotions." Jasper said. I could tell he was lying to me they way he could not look me in the eye.

"Lying already, who else." I said eying them all.

"I can read minds." Edward said trying to take some of the blame of Jasper for not telling me.

I nodded. "Heard anything good?" I asked. Jasper looked away and he also waited for his answer.


End file.
